The Dog And The Baboon
by Yukito097
Summary: A crossover story of Inuyasha and nine other Anime, based on game Dissidia: Final Fantasy by Square Enix.    Inuyasha seeks his Crystal, as well as a place in the world where he belongs. However, to find both of them, he must confront his biggest enemy.
1. Chapter 1  Calm Before The Storm

Inuyasha stood at the edge of the cliff, deep in thought with his eyes closed, whilst the gentle breeze brushed past him. He opened his eyes, and looked down at his Tetsusaiga – the katana at his waist – before being broken out of his trance by a familiar female voice.

"Heeeey! Earth to Inuyashaaaaaa!" Inuyasha looked behind him, and glared at the hyperactive blonde with a strange hairstyle. "Oh, you're back! Hi there! So, what were you thinking about? Was it your favourite food?" The energetic girl starting poking Inuyasha's side with her elbow, and began to speak a little more slyly. "Or is it a girlfriend?"

Inuyasha walked past her, and then stopped when he was far enough away that her elbow could not reach him. "I was just thinking about a few Manikins I saw earlier. They…Looked familiar…"

"People you knew?" Sawada Tsunayoshi, the young boy travelling with Inuyasha and Sailor Moon, asked him as he walked up to the two of them.

"Yeah…I think. I'm not sure…" Inuyasha responded, looking up at the sky. "Some felt like friends, but that other one…A rival maybe? Not an enemy, at least"

"I see." Tsuna also looked up at the sky, and then down at the gloves he was holding. "I feel the same. There are some manikins I recognise…Not really friends, but more like…Family?" Tsuna put his gloves away, and looked back up at the two. "But, they're only illusions, right?"

A brief silence, and then Sailor Moon spoke up. "That's right! It's just the enemy trying to slow us down!" Sailor Moon began walking off into the woods, and then stopped at the entrance. "We just have to focus on finding our Crystals, and then we can go back home, right?"

Tsuna and Inuyasha turned to Sailor Moon, and nodded in agreement. "Yeah. You're right" Tsuna started, "I don't like the idea of having to fight. I also don't like the thought that I carry his weapon with me…But, I do know this: My friends are back home, in my world. And I want to see them again! I want to have an ordinary, peaceful life! So I'll do what I can, by finding my Crystal, so that I can go home!"

Tsuna and Sailor Moon began walking off into the forest together, and Inuyasha shortly followed after them. "…Fighting to end the fighting, huh? Well, I guess we _are _from different worlds, after all…As for me, I wouldn't be able to live without fighting."

Sailor Moon laughed and teased Inuyasha. "Showing off your power to assert your dominance? You really are a dog, huh?"

"WHAT WAS THAT! GET BACK HERE!" Inuyasha shouted, as he chased Sailor Moon, who was now on the run. Tsuna began chasing after the two, as their journey together began.

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha, the young Dog Demon, who seeks power, in order to make a place for himself in the world.<strong>

**Together with his companions, Sailor Moon and Sawada Tsunayoshi, Inuyasha wanders the Land of Harmony, in search of his Crystal, and to defeat the one who haunts his memories: Naraku.**

* * *

><p>Naraku approached two of his comrades, wearing his trademark baboon suit. "My, my, you two seem to be in disagreement about something. Perhaps I can be of assistance?"<p>

The two soldiers of Chaos, Byakuran and Fate Averruncus, turned to Naraku. Byakuran kept his innocent smile on, and began to explain things. "Aah, Mr. Monkey. Nice to see you. We were just discussing our strategy." Byakuran took a marshmallow out of his bag, and took a bit out of it, before continuing. "I thought it would best if we just attacked them all at once, but-"

Fate interrupted, stepping forward and voicing his objection. "That would be far too reckless. Our job is to defeat the pawns of Cosmos, and then defeat the Goddess of Harmony herself. As efficiently as possible. It would be better to separate them, and attack in their confusion, when their guards are down."

Naraku let out a chuckle, and turned around. "I think I might have a plan that will agree with both of you. Just sit back, and watch."

* * *

><p>"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung his Tetsusaiga, unleashing a huge burst of energy, which tore the 5 Manikins in front of him to pieces. "Well now, that takes care of that!"<p>

Tsuna stared in awe at Inuyasha, who had just re-sheathed his Tetsusaiga. "Awesome…You're so strong! With you here, we don't have anything to worry about!"

Inuyasha glared at Tsuna, who flinched at this, before continuing through the town. "Hmph. Relying on others is what the weak do. You're a man, ain'tcha! Then in that case, stand on your damn feet, and use your own powers, got it!"

Tsuna fell back, and started rubbing his right hip. "Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch!" Tsuna got back up, and started rubbing the back of his neck. "I…I don't really…Have that kind of power…And I don't really like fighting, either."

"Whaaat? But…Weren't you summoned here to _fight_? Why would Cosmos bring you here if you couldn't fight?" Sailor Moon asked, putting her Tiara back on.

Tsuna looked down at the ground, and thought for a moment. "It's…It's not that I _can't_ fight…I just…"

After a brief moment of silence, a voice from the distance reached the three companions. "Heeeeey! Guuuuuys!" The voice belonged to the child Magister Magi, Negi Springfield. "Finally found someone! Look at what I found!" Negi held out a small badge, in the shape of a white wing.

"…Wait. Is that…A Crystal!" Sailor Moon looked at it in awe, and then started playfully patting Negi's back. "Wow, nice work, kid! You already got one!"

Negi start blushing, and then put the Crystal away. "Yes…It appeared when I thought about how much I wanted to go back home…Maybe it has something to do with our resolve to be with our loved ones?"

Inuyasha started walking away, considering what the child Magician had just said. "Well, kid" he said to Tsuna, "you heard what he said. If the Crystals are linked to our desire to return home, then you don't need to worry about fighting…But, that doesn't mean you should go slaking off, either! If an enemy comes, and we're not around, then you _will_ have to fight! Got it!"

Sailor Moon glared at Inuyasha, though he couldn't see. "Hey! There's no need to be so rude! Sheesh!"

Negi agreed with Inuyasha. "He's right, though. The time may come when you have to fight…As it did with me…" Negi started following Inuyasha. "Well then, shall we?"

Tsuna nodded, and began following them and Sailor Moon. Inuyasha looked back for a second, and then continued on. 'My resolve is set…' Inuyasha began thinking to himself, 'There's only one goal for me – Naraku, when I find you, you're dead-meat!'


	2. Chapter 2 Resolve & Determination

Inuyasha's group moved through the vast field in-front of them, looking at the various manikins around them, trying to avoid fighting whenever possible. "Hey, kid!" Inuyasha turned to Negi, who flinched at Inuyasha's suddenly loud voice. "You said that you had to fight, didn't you? Tell me, was it against the Manikins, or against one of the warriors of Chaos?"

Tsuna and Sailor Moon turned to Negi, also wondering which it was. Negi responded quickly enough. "It was against one of the warriors of Chaos. I can't quite place his name, but he had white spiked hair, and seemed to really enjoy marshmallows."

"B-Byakuran!" Tsuna suddenly cried, out of both surprise and relief. Relief that he didn't have to be the one to fight him. "S-So…Did you…Defeat him?"

"Ummm…He retreated, but afterwards, this Crystal appeared…" Negi took out the Crystal that he had obtained. It shined with a very bright light, and then he put it away. "Anyway, let's go. Hopefully, we can find the other Crystals without any more fighting."

"…Yeah." Inuyasha responded, before turning around and continuing on his own. Everyone else looked at him with curious looks, before following after him. They entered a nearby gateway, and appeared in a strange feudal Japan styled street.

Inuyasha slashed at the Manikins that were approaching from the south, using his Tetsusaiga to make quick work of any enemies coming from behind, whilst Sailor Moon and Negi took care of the ones ahead of the group. "Hey, what're doing! Fight already!" Inuyasha shouted at Tsuna, who was crouching against a wall with his hands over his head.

"B-But!" Tsuna didn't get up, but instead, just stayed down, refusing to involve himself in the fight. "Even if I do something, I won't be of any use! I'll just get in your way!"

"Ok! Path's clear! Let's go!" Sailor Moon shouted, before everyone ran north, with a wave of Manikins following them from behind.

"Hey kid! Sometimes it's best to fight, no matter how scary the situation! You have family and friends at home, don'tcha? What're ya gonna do if you die because you refused to fight!" Inuyasha tried to encourage Tsuna to fight, but it was no use. Tsuna was simply too afraid to fight.

"Yeah, that's right, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun." Ahead of the group, Byakuran was blocking their path. He was with a group of Manikins, and stood with a huge smile on his face. He took a marshmallow from his bag, took a bite out of it, and then opened his eyes. When Inuyasha and the gang looked into his eyes, chills ran down their spines. There was something scary about them.

"Byakuran, right?" Inuyasha walked in front of the others, and got ready to attack. "Guys, I'll handle this guy. You get out of here, alright?" He turned around, but then noticed that Negi was no longer there. "Huh? Where'd the pipsqueak go?" Before anyone could answer, a huge pain presented itself in Inuyasha's chest. Suddenly, everything went silent. Inuyasha saw blood coming from his chest, and a hand passing through it. He followed the hand to find the face of Negi Springfield. "W-Wha? You…Bastard…"

"Inuyasha!" Sailor Moon ran towards Negi, and attempted to pull him away. But, before she could, Negi started to grow taller. She backed away, suddenly felling waves of fear passing through her body. The young wizard turned around, and suddenly, started to change shape. The boy was now a tall man in a baboon cloak. Naraku.

"Well, that went better than expected. I thought it would have been more challenging than that. But, I suppose a mere half-demon is no match for my power, after all." Naraku moved closer to Sailor Moon, and gathered some Youki in his right hand. However, before he could act…

"REBOOOOOORN! I'LL PROTECT MY FRIENDS WITH MY DIEING WILL!" Sawada Tsunayoshi, now clad in nothing but his blue boxers, with a flame on his forehead, and determination in his eyes, was standing in front of Naraku, holding his hand in place. "GET OUT OF HERE! I'LL DEFEAT THESE GUYS, NO MATTER WHAT!"

Sailor Moon wasted no time arguing. She had no idea what was happening, but this sudden change in attitude in the once cowardly Sawada Tsunayoshi had washed away the fear brought on by the demon Naraku, and she had decided to also do whatever she could to protect her friends. And right now, Inuyasha was injured, and needed to be taken away from this place. "Yeah, I'll get him out of here! But…Make sure you come back, ok!"

"Aaah, how touching…But, you won't be getting away." Byakuran walked towards Inuyasha, who was lying on the floor, and turned towards Sailor Moon. "After all, it wouldn't be much of a trap if the prey could get out so easily."

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way!" Sailor Moon charged towards Byakuran, resolved to take him out if that's what it took to protect Inuyasha.


End file.
